escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Liber Gomorrhianus
El Libro de Gomorra (en latín: Liber Gomorrhianus) es una obra escrita y publicada por Pedro Damián alrededor de 1051.San Pedro Damián en la Enciclopedia Católica. Este tratado es una feroz crítica a los vicios del clero de la época, dirigido al papa León IX. Es la primera obra cristiana de la Edad Media que condena explícitamente la homosexualidad, y sobre todo, la primera en informar de estas prácticas entre el clero.John Boswell (1980), Christianity, Social Tolerance, and Homosexuality. Ataque a la sodomía En el libro Pedro Damián establece cuatro niveles de gravedad de los comportamientos sodomíticos, que según él y en orden creciente de gravedad serían: la masturbación en solitario, la masturbación mutua, la cópula entre los muslos y por último la fornicación anal.Paul Halsall: Liber Gomorrhianus, Pedro Damián Medieval Sourcebook. abril 2006.Owen J. Blum. St. Peter Damian: His Teaching on the Spiritual Life. Pp. 6-7. Recrimina a los superiores la excesiva indulgencia aplicada para castigar estos pecados, en especial los tres primeros. Se opone a la ordenación de aquellos que practiquen la homosexualidad y pide que se expulse de las órdenes religiosas a los sodomitas que ya estén ordenados. También condena la fornicación de los clérigos con muchachas, monjas, prostitutas y con animales. Es especialmente duro y despectivo con los obispos involucrados en prácticas homosexuales con sus subordinados, los sacerdotes sodomitas que usen el sacramento de la confesión para absolverse mutuamente y los clérigos que mantengan relaciones sexuales con chicos adolescentes.Owen J. Blum. St. Peter Damian: His Teaching on the Spiritual Life. Pp. 15-38. Recepción y consecuencias El libro causó un gran revuelo y le granjeó no pocas enemistades a su autor. El papa León IX, que inicialmente elogió la obra,En la carta Ad splendidum nitentis torum dijo «Nostro iudicio placuit quaecumque continet ipse libellus» (a nuestro juicio le place cuanto contiene este escrito). Enchiridion Symbolorum Denzinger-Hünermann 687. fue convencido de que exageraba. León IX puso en práctica algunas acciones propuestas por el autor aunque suavizadas, penalizando solo a los sacerdotes que contravinieran las normas de forma reiterada y durante un largo periodo de tiempo.Thomas P. Doyle: "Roman Catholic Clericalism, Religious Duress, and Clergy Sexual Abuse," en Pastoral Psychology, Vol. 51, Nº 3, enero de 2003. La supuesta frialdad del papa impulsó a Damián a escribir una dura carta de protesta. Véase también *Gomorra *Homosexualidad en la Biblia *Historia LGBT Referencias Bibliografía * Pierre J. Payer (ed.): Book of Gomorrah: An eleventh century treatise against clerical homosexual practise, Waterloo, Ont., 1982. Wilfrid Laurier University Press. (En inglés. Incluye las respuestas del papa) *Owen J. Blum, O.F.M. St. Peter Damian: His Teaching on the Spiritual Life - A Dissertation, 1947. Catholic University Press of America, Washington, D. C. (En inglés) *Owen J. Blum, O.F.M.: Peter Damian, Letters 31-60, parte de Fathers of the Church - Medieval Continuation publicado por Catholic University of America Press, Washington, D.C., 1990. (En inglés) Enlaces externos * Texto italiano. Traducción de la edición de Kurt Reindel del texto latino: ** 1ª parte. ** 2ª parte. Categoría:Libros de los años 1050 Categoría:Ensayos en latín Categoría:Literatura cristiana Categoría:Homosexualidad y cristianismo Categoría:Homofobia Categoría:LGBT en Italia Categoría:Ensayos de Italia Categoría:Literatura de Italia del siglo XI